


To The End Of The Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno/Grace Files [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Massage, Poison, Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Torture, Tragedy, Treatments, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny ended up exposed to a deadly virus, while they were on a case, Is he gonna survive?, What will Steve do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last part of "Thank You" series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Danny ended up exposed to a deadly virus, while they were on a case, Is he gonna survive?, What will Steve do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last part of "Thank You" series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was a rainy, gloomy, & dark night at King's Medical Center, The Staff were coming in & out of Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett's Hospital Room, where he was fighting for his life, & trying to beat a virus at the same time, His breathing was coming out shallow, The Doctor, Dr. Matthews, & his staff, were not sure if the blond would survive the night. His husband, Commander Steve McGarrett, could not bear to lose his precious Danno, & neither can their daughter, Grace.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was letting out some tears, as she watched Steve being at his lover's bedside, She turned to her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & asked, "Are they gonna be ok, Cuz ?", The Handsome Lieutenant comforted her, saying, "They will be, We are gonna help them", It made the ex-surfer feel better, & smiled, "You are right", They hugged, & he said, "I have to go, Gracie, & Catherine needs to know what happened", & left Kono to her thoughts, while Chin breaks some sad news to their ohana.

 

Meanwhile, Steve held on his lover's hand tight, He was getting choked up, He pushed it back, "I love you, Danno, Please don't leave me, I promise you that I will be here, as long as I can", He lightly sobbed his heart out. Kono watched him through the window of the door, & it broke her heart in two, She went to give them their privacy, & all of sudden, she was embraced by Mary-Ann, Steve's sister, & a member of their ohana.

 

"What happened, Is everyone ok ?", She asked in a frantic tone, Kono filled her in on everything, & said, "Steve is taking this very hard, & it's like the sarin incident all over again, & this is just killing him", Mary nodded, & went inside to face her brother. "Need backup ?", The Hawaiian Beauty smirked, & the younger McGarrett shook her head, & said with a smile, "No, He needs some time with his baby sister", she went in, & Kono went to find them something to eat for all of them, Cause they need all of their energy to take care of Danny.

 

Steve felt warm hands on his shoulders, He smiled for a second, & said looking up at his sister, "I am so glad that you are here, Sis", Mary hugged him, & said smiling, "I am glad too, Big Bro". The Blond McGarrett hugged him tighter, & it made Steve broke down, "I can't lose him, Mare, I just.....", He could not finish & was blubbering like a baby, Mary just comforted him, & kissed the top of his head, & reassured him with a soothing words.


	2. One: A:

Mary, & Steve composed themselves, as they watched Danny sleep, & felt better knowing that he is sleeping peacefully, & she turned to her big brother, saying with a sigh, "I know that you won't leave your sweetie's side, I am gonna get you some clean clothes, & something to eat", He smiled, & nodded his "thanks", & left her brother alone with his lover, so they can have their privacy.

 

Chin got to Catherine's Apartment, He sighed, & said to himself thinking, " **I hate being the bearer of bad news, Especially to that sweet little girl"** , He got out of his car, & made his way up the stairs to her apartment, He knocked on the door, Catherine had a smile on her face, & said, "Hi, Chin, Came to join in our fun ?", when she saw a sad expression, she pushed the door further open, & said, "Come on in", Grace saw him, smiled, & gave him a hug, "Hi, Uncle Chin", She saw the same expression, & asked feeling scared all of sudden, "Where's Daddy, & Danno ?", Catherine was at her side instantly.

 

"Baby Girl, We were chasing a suspect, & he released some bad medience, Your Danno caught in his face, & on his body", Grace said crying, "Just like before", Catherine comforted her, & looked at her friend, "How are they ?, What is the status ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said sadly, "Steve is devasted, but ok, Danny is fighting for his life", Grace looked at her aunt & uncle, "I want to see them, please", Chin & Catherine nodded, & they locked everything up, & headed for the hospital.

 

Steve was staring off into space, when he was brought back, by a light squeeze on his hand, & he was staring into his lover's blue eyes. The Navy Seal said with a smile, "Hey, Baby, You should be resting up", The Blond said with a smile & slowly, "I would rest better, if I had a sexy seal with me", He made room, Steve carefully laid beside him, & they held each other, Danny said with conviction, "I am gonna beat this, Steven, I beat the sarin, I will beat the hell out of this", The Five-O Commander said with tears in his eyes, "I know", Danny lightly wiped them away, "No tears, Otherwise, I will have them, & it will be a mess", Steve nodded, & agreed. They fell asleep in each others' arms.

 

Mary decided to help Kono in the cafeteria, They had a talk, "I feel so fucking useless, Kono, I mean I can't even comfort my brother in this time of need", The Hawaiian Beauty said with a confident smile, "You will do fine, Just be there for them, & for Gracie, She loves you, like she loves us, You can do this", Mary hugged her friend, & said, "Thanks, I needed the peptalk", They hurried back to the room, & Mary went home to make sure everything is in order, but will be back later, with Steve's Go Bag.

 

Kono set up the food, & the smell woke up the Navy Seal, who smiled at Kono in appreciation for doing this, "Come on, Boss, He will be fine,You need to eat, like the rest of us, so we can take care of Danny", He nodded, indicating that she was right. They had some sandwiches, & salads. They talked about all the wonderful past memories, since Five-O had been formed.

 

Chin, Catherine, & Grace showed not that much later, She hugged her aunt tightly, & almost strangles Steve with her hug, & then kissed his cheek, He unwrapped a sandwich for her, & had her sit on her lap, & she ate, as she looked after her father. When the cleanup was done, Grace asked shyly, "Can I sleep with Danno, Daddy ?", Steve smiled, & nodded, saying, "I think that it would help him to feel better", He laid her down besides Danny, Kono & Chin said their "goodbyes", & promised to be back first thing in the morning.

 

Mary came back, & held up her brother's bag for him to see, "Go on, & shower, Take a couple of minutes for yourself, Me & Catherine will be fine here with Grace, & Danny, We **_will not _** let them out of our sight, Scout's Honor, OK ?", Steve nodded, & went to wash up, Catherine & Mary caught each other up on their lives, since they last saw each other at Steve & Danny's Wedding, When the Five-O Commander came back, Mary went to use the shower too, & took her bag with her, Catherine kissed her ohana on the cheek, including Grace, & Danny, promising too, that she will be back in the morning.

 

Mary came back feeling refreshed, & saw the deliema, that her brother was facing, She answered it, "Big Brother, Hand over the munchkin, She can sleep with me, so you can sleep with Danny, & keep an eye on him", He thanked her, & took Grace from her father, she snuggled into Steve's neck, & handed her off to his younger sister, They shut off the lights, but left the bathroom one on, cause they knew that Grace, & Danny are afraid of the dark, They settled down, & tried to have a peaceful night's sleep, if it's even possible in a hospital.


	3. Two: B:

The Next Morning, It went a little bit better, Danny woke up, & felt a bit stronger, Grace said in a hush voice exclaiming, "Danno !", Steve lifted her up, so she & Danny can hug, & kiss properly. The Blond Man said with a smile, "Hey, Monkey, I am so glad to see you", The Father/Daughter Duo hugged, & kissed each other on the cheek. "Me too, Danno", & she settled at her father's side.

 

Chin, Catherine, & Kono brought a wonderful breakfast with them, Danny felt well enough to eat, Chin said with a smile, "I already checked with the nurse, she told me that if you don't feel nauseous, You can have a cocoa puff", Danny thought that it was the best piece of news that he heard. Kono gave him the most chocolatey one, & moaned, as he ate it, savoring every bite. Everyone chuckled at the sight, & Kono smiled, & said, "Glad that you like that", Everyone did the clean up, Then Steve, Grace, & Mary washed up, & changed for the day.

 

Kono, Mary, & Chin all suggested that Grace shouldn't be stuck around the hospital, So, They agreed to hang out at the new water park that had open, Catherine said, "Don't worry, I got HQ under control, & the meetings with Denning", Steve thanked her profusely, & the four members of the ohana left the room. "Sandra, The Head Nurse, said, I could take you out in the garden, How does that sound ?", The Loudmouth Detective moaned, "Like Heaven", They went to get some fresh air, & spent quality time, like a married couple should do.

 

Grace, Kono, Mary, & Chin were having fun at the park, They tried every ride, & they wanted to try one game, It was a water pistol shooting one, She won two stuffed animals for her daddy, & Danno. **"I hope they like it"** , She thought to herself, as they went to lunch, & relax for a bit, before going back to the hospital. They have no idea, that something bad is about to happen, & they can't do a thing about it.

 

The Happy Couple were holding hands in the court yard, & enjoyed the garden in the front of them, Danny slowly held up Steve's hand to his lips, & kissed it. "Baby, If....If I don't make it, I just want to let you know....You are the best part of me", Steve got emotional, & kissed the top of his head, & said softly, "Me too, Babe, me too", Then the blond cried out in pain, & Steve got him into his arms & felt his forehead, & they rushed inside.

 

Dr. Matthews came rushing up to meet them, & asked, as he exclaimed, "What happened ? !", Steve said, "He cried out in pain, & his body feels like it's on fire", The Elder Doctor said cursing, "Shit, Infection might had set in", The Navy Seal looked scared, but Dr. Matthews reassured him, "It won't take long to clean it out, then you can be with him", Steve nodded sadly, & said, "okay", They whisked Danny away for the surgery.

 

Steve was left alone with his thoughts, & worries about his lover, He did not even hear the others come right up behind him. "Bro, What happened ?", Mary asked, as she put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Danny relapsed, There is a chance that infection had set in", The Navy Seal said brokenly, Chin said without hesitation, "He will beat this", Kono nodded in agreement, & said, "That's right, He is a hell of a fighter", Steve said, as he let the tears fall, "Yeah, But at what cost ?", Catherine hugged him, & kissed him on the top of his head, "Don't give up on him, Sailor, He loves you", Steve just broke down, while the others are being supportive, & he cuddles with Grace, who is also crying, & he comforts her too.

 

Dr. Matthews finally came out, & he has a smile on his face, He told them honestly, "He is stable, But not out of the woods yet, He is gonna need rest, love, & plenty of time to recover, after we have the antidote, I don't need to tell you how important that we have it, If we don't, Danny will die", Steve said now with renew conviction. "He won't die, I **_will be damned_** , If I am gonna let that happen to him", Everyone else agreed, Dr. Matthews nodded, & left for his rounds, knowing that Danny has the right people in his corner to cheer him on.

 

Steve said to Chin, & Kono, "Guys, I think we need to refocus our findings, & researched more at HQ", The Hawiian Cousins nodded in agreement, & said, "On it, Boss", Then the Navy Seal turned to his sister, & friend, "Watch out for both of them", He was about to say more, but was cut off by them, "Don't worry, Big Brother, We got them", Catherine said, "Anyone suspicious shows up, We'll pound their asses", That made the Five-O Commander feel a lot better, So, he, Kono, & Chin left for Five-O HQ, while Catherine & Mary took Grace to see her father, & spend some time together with her, as a family.


	4. Three: C:

Steve was feeling so helpless, as he was doing his part in the research, at his desk, He did not want to eat, drink, or do anything for himself, til he knows that his beloved Danno is gonna be all right. He looked over at a picture of himself, & Danny taken at his birthday party, They just got out of the water, celebrated that Danny caught his first big wave, & Steve was very proud of his lover, & it was one hell of a way to celebrate his birthday.

 

He suddenly felt anger, & tossed the frame against the wall, It smashed to bits, when it hit the floor, He sunk to the floor, & let his emotions & frustrations out, Chin & Kono rushed in immediately, they comforted their love one & friend. "It's ok, Steve, It will be", The Hawaiian Beauty said in her soothing voice. The Handsome Lieutenant agreed, & said, "We won't rest til Danny gets that antidote", Steve smiled gratefully through his tears, & said, "Thanks, Let's take a break, Get something to eat, & start fresh tomorrow", They nodded, & left to do their task, & spend some time with their love one at the hospital.

 

Catherine was just confirming her leads, that she had suspicions about, As she was working quietly on her tablet, so she would not disturb Mary, Grace, & Danny, as they slept on.She smiled, as she hit paydirt. She thought to herself exclaiming, _**"Gotcha, You Son of a bitch !"**_ , The Former Navy Beauty can't wait to tell the others, the great news, when they show up, like they promised. When they did show up, Catherine filled them in on Miller, & Colton. The Navy Seal showed his spark, that had been missing, He said smiling, as he was giving orders.

 

"Chin, I want the whole story on Miller, & Colton, Kono, Possible places for the antidote, Also you are our backup, if me or Cath need you", The Hawaiian Cousins nodded, & told him that they would be ready. He turned to Catherine, & said, "We are gonna hook & book em, I need you all over this", The Brunette nodded, & said, "This is gonna be fun", They spent the next hour planning out everything. The Group heard a sound, & smiled, as they saw it was Grace waking up. The Five-O Commander dropped a kiss on her forehead, & asked, "How are you feeling, Baby ?", & waits for her response.

 

She shrugged, & said, "I'm fine, Now I got to spend some time with Danno", Steve smiled, cause he knew how much the father/daughter duo mean to each other. Steve hugged his daughter closer to him, & said, "I am glad, Shortcakes", They heard an alarm on the ventilator go off, Ronnie, The Team's Nurse came rushing in, & checked everything out,,she said this to them, as she smiled at them. "Danny's breathing is a little bit better, But he isn't out of the woods yet", & left to do her rounds, after she took care of Danny.

 

The Five-O Ohana took that as a little win, They were so happy that Danny is fighting this, Steve looked up at the ceiling, & said a silent prayer of thanks. Grace asked, "Can we get pizza with no pineapple, Daddy ?", Steve looked at his child, & said, "Definitely, We are gonna celebrate Danno style", When Mary-Ann woke up, & the others told her, The,Blond McGarrett shed some tears of joy, relieved that her brother-in-law is gonna be ok.

 

The Next Morning, At Ronnie's insistence, Danny was upgraded to the suite of the hospital, so they can protect the loudmouth detective, & also do their work. It only took an hour for the room, to turn into a mobile HQ, & Steve was primed, & ready to kick some ass, & make sure that innocent bystanders are protected. "We got to do this right, If we fuck this up, They walk, & we don't get the antidote", Everyone understands, & they rest for awhile, before they carry out their plan of action.


	5. Four: D:

It was morning, & Steve & the gang got enough sleep, Mary piped in with Steve, "I think that you should bring Kono & Chin with you, I would feel better if you had some extra eyes on you, I mean we are almost on the edge of losing Danny, if we....", she could not finish that dreadful thought, She was being comforted by her big brother.

 

The Navy Seal kissed the top of his sister's head, & said reassuringly, "Mare, I promise, I won't make a move without them, They will come with me, if it makes you happy, & feel better, Plus, It would make me feel better, knowing that you are taking such great care of Gracie, & Danny for me", She nodded, & kissed each other on the cheek, & said their "goodbyes" to each other. Chin said with a calm smile, & in his soothing voice, "Don't worry, Mary, I will make sure that he follows my directions to the "tee", & Kono said smiling, "I would roundhouse kick anyone, who is stupid enough to mess with us", Catherine said with confidence, "We will be back in no time at all", Mary said & nodded, "Thanks", She sent them off with one more round of kisses, & hugs.

 

Colton & Miller were meeting at their favorite hangout, A seedy pool hall, They were making arrangements to flee Hawaii, & head down to Mexico, so they won't get caught, "Santana was a pure genius for thinking of this scheme to make money, So we take his $250,000 & add to ours, we will have plenty to last for six months in Mexico", Colton asks, "What about the cops ?", Miller cackled, "They are too stupid to figure this out", & they enjoyed the rest of their afternoon, playing pool, & drinking.

 

It was quiet by the time, Steve & Co. got there, They got into their undercover outifits, Chin & Steve play the jealous boyfriends, & Catherine & Kono play the knockouts, Chin said with a smile, "Girls, It's time to strap on your heels, Time to make some new friends", Steve was seething, when he saw Miller's carefree attitude, & smiling face. Chin said soothingly, "Don't worry, Bruddah, We will get him", & they got into their positions.

 

Meanwhile Danny woke up, & cried out in pain, Grace cried out exclaiming, "Danno, Hold on !", she told Mary, who got out of the bathroom, She yelled for Ronnie, & Dr. Matthews, They started him a new treatment, & medience. Dr. Matthews ran to go call Poison Control Center, Ronnie said sadly, "That should hold him for now, Just pray that Steve & the others deliver the antidote in time", she left to finish her rounds, Mary & Grace let their emotions out, & comforted each other, Mary thought to herself, **"Steve, Come on, Your Danno needs you more than ever"** , as she helps Grace cools down her father, with cold washcloths, that Ronnie left behind.

 

Steve & Chin came in on their cues, & they pretended to make a scene with Kono & Catherine, They were so convincing that Miller, & Colton had their boys take them out to the alley, to get the crap beaten out of them, While they were doing that, Colton & Miller were telling them about their latest hunting trip, Steve & Chin snuck back in, & they had their guns drawn on them, "Quack, quack, **_Baby_** ", Catherine cooed, as she smiled wickedly, Kono nodded in agreement, & had the same smile on her face, "You are so screwed", she said, & they began a search of their offices, in hoping to find the antidote.

 

Grace was feeling terrified & anxious about the possiblity of losing Danny, It broke Mary-Ann's heart, She had an idea, & smiled at her niece, "Hey, Kiddo, How about we get some icecream, huh, & bring some for your dad ?", The Little Girl smiled, & nodded, "Dr. Matthews said that it would help cool him off", The Beautiful Woman smiled, & said, "What are we waiting for then ?, The faster we go, the faster we get back to your dad", They left hold hands all the way down to the cafeteria.

 

"Well, Lookie, lookie, At what we found here", Chin announced, as he brought out a shitload of weapons & placed them on a nearby table, Kono came out with two duffel bags full of money. Catherine said with a smirk, "You must make some deadly drinks here, Fellas, Tell us what we need to know, & we will spare you the ass kicking", Colton spat, & exclaimed, "You got shit on us, Now leave us alone !", Kono dug the heel of her heels, into his testicles, "Where is the antidote, You piece of shit ?", she asked with venom. "Fuck off, Bitch", Miller said with a sneer, "You are gonna regret those words", Chin said simply, & Catherine said agreeing, indicating to Steve, "He's a Navy Seal, He hates people with filthy language, & not cooperating. You fucked with his family, Especially his husband, You do the time, Pay for the crime", Steve was on the phone, & now has gotten off, "Fuck it, Guys, I called in some special reinforcements", Chin & the ladies knew what that meant.

 

"You guys are in trouble now, Flippa & Kamekona hates anyone fucking with their ohana, They take it seriously, like we do", Kono said with a sly smile. Chin added, "You are dead meat", Catherine said, "They love newbies for target practice", "Let's get them to HQ, Come on, Asshole !", Steve exclaimed, as he roughly cuffed Miller, & hauled him up, Chin followed with, "Let's go, Princess", & brought Colton along, The Girls were falling back with smiles on their faces, & they can't wait for the fireworks to start, Sooner, they get done with this, the sooner, they can locate the antidote, & save Danny, When they got there, they had everything set up, The Five-O Commander called on progress on his husband's condition.


	6. Part Five: E:

Ronnie said sadly on the other line of the phone, "It's bad, Steve, Without that antidote, He is a goner, Mary & Grace are coping the best that they can, But I know it won't be long, Dr. Matthews is thinking that if he doesn't get to administer the antidote, He is discharging Danny into your care, where he can be more comfortable at home & at peace", She choked at the last part, Steve was trying to keep it together for his ohana.

 

"Listen to me, Ronnie, You know Danny, & that he is a strong fighter, He will fight like hell, til I can solve this for him, I swear to you, I will get there in time, with the antidote, I will drive like hell, if I have to, Just tell him to hold on, Super Seal is on the way, He would know what you mean by that", Ronnie promised him, that she would do that, & they hung up with each other, The Five-O Commander feels a new sense of determination, & heads to find Catherine, Kono, & Chin, so he can find out what process they had made with Miller & Colton.

 

The Three Five-O Members came out, & they were pissed & exhausted, which is a very bad combination to have, Kono asking with hope, "How's Danny ?", The Navy Seal sadly shook his head, & said, "It's getting worse", Everyone was trying to keep their composure, & Chin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "If anyone could beat the odds, It's Danny, He has so much to live for, He would never leave you & Grace", The Hawaiian Beauty nodded, & said agreeing with her older cousin, "Yeah, He loves to you to pieces, & family is number # 1 for him", Catherine said rubbing her ex-lover & friend's arm, in attempt to calm him, "Danny will be right by your side in no time", That made Steve feel a little bit better.

 

Flippa & Kamekona came in, escorted by Duke, Steve smiled at the officer gratefully, "Thanks, Duke", He nodded & left, The Navy Seal said to his two friends, "Thanks for doing this, Guys, I appreciate it", Kamekona said, "You, Jersey, Chin, Gracie, & the two beauties here, are family", His Cousin replied, "Yep, We are gonna teach these pau’as not to fuck with ohana, Ohana is forever", Chin leads them into Interrogation for a few minutes, & then comes back out, & shuts the door.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was breathing heavily, & he saw that Mary & Grace were getting very upset, by his declining condition, He managed a smile, & said, "It's ok, Guys, I am not afraid to die, If it's my time, I am glad, I get to spend my last minutes with the people that I love, It's not a bad deal", It made the girls even more upset, Gracie wailed, "You can't leave me or Steve, We need you so much", It brought fresh tears to his eyes, & said chokingly, & slowly, "I...I don't want to go, Monkey, But, I am afraid it's not my choice", Mary said with glistening tears, "I lost too many people already, What am I suppose to tell my baby about her Uncle Danno ?, I wanted Joan to get a chance to know you, instead she won't like she did with Aunt Deb", Danny said soothingly, "I ain't going anywhere yet, Ladies, Let's enjoy our time without worrying, OK ?", They agreed, & smiled for the benefit of him, Cause that's what they wanted his last memory to be, instead of sadness.

 

There were punches & kicks being landed upon, Catherine winced, & said, "Remind me never piss off these two", Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, they can go lolo on your ass", Chin said, "We can't blame them, they are helping us out", Steve said growling, "I am not feeling sorry for those pieces of shit, I am so glad we have Kamekona & Flippa on our side", Everyone agreed, & the Samoan Cousins came out with a smile, "They are ready to talk now", Kamekona said, "Yep, It took a little coaxing, But they are ready to answer any questions, that you may have", Five-O gives a grin, & thanks them, They all went on their separate ways, Five-O feels better now, that they have a chance to save their love one.

 

Dr. Matthews was adament about discharging Danny in 24 hours, He doesn't think that there is enough time to get the room ready, in case the antidote does arrive, If there is a slim chance to save the detective's life, It would have to be at his residence, Ronnie said begging, "Please, Make it 48 hours, You don't know Five-O, like I do, They will come through", The Doctor said once again, "24 hours, That is policy", He goes to break the news to Mary & Grace, "Asshole", Ronnie mutters under her breath, & goes back to work, & tries to focus on her patients, & not thinking about the possible death of Danny Williams.


	7. Part Six: F:

Steve hurried back into the room, & grabbed Miller by the throat, Colton was ready to pee his pants, cause he is really scared of what Steve might do next, The Navy Seal had his boss by the throat, Kono scolded, "Steve", Catherine said, "Just cooperate & listen, Otherwise, He will turn you into chum for the sharks", The Five-O Commander had a deadly stare on his face, it shows that he isn't in the mood to fuck around, He growled exclaiming, "Talk !", & Miller knew that they had him dead to rights.

 

As the morning progressed, Danny cried out in pain, & Grace was ushered out & cared for by Ronnie, Mary took some new cold cloths, & began to wipe her brother-in-law's sweaty face, She said to him in her most soothing tone, **"Hang on, Danno, Hang on, Brother, Your Super Seal will come through for you"** , She thought to herself, "Steve, Please hurry, Danny is running out of time", When she cooled him off, & he calmed down, Ronnie brought back Grace, & the Aunt & Niece held a vigil by their love one's bedside.

 

"It's at our cabin, at Oak Lake Woods, But you are too late, We sold most of it to our highest bidder", Miller said with an evil grin, decided to be a smart ass one last time, Steve hauled off, & punched him hard in the mouth, & shook out his painful hand, "Son of a bitch !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed with venom. The Others looked at their suspects with disgust, "Enjoy being someone's bitch", Catherine said with a smirk, Colton screamed, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS !", Kono said pretending to buff out her nails, "We can, & we did", Chin said, "You won't see the sunlight for 15 years", Steve hurried out, & the others followed him in pursuit.

 

On the way there, Grace called Steve, & she was crying on the phone, _"Dadd...Daddy, I want you here"_ , & Steve managed to calm her down enough, so he could talk to his little girl, "Baby, There is nothing I rather being doing then be with you, But Danno needs that medience, I have to find it, So can you be brave for a little bit longer, huh ?, Be good for Aunt Mary, I swear I will see you soon", The Navy Seal said, as tears falling down his cheeks. _"OK, Daddy"_ , "I love you so much, Baby, Remember that, & Danno loves you too", _"Love you more"_ , They hung up, & Catherine said to him, as she puts a comforting hand on his.

 

"Sailor, It's gonna be ok, We are gonna find that antidote, Plus, We will make Miller, & Colton pay for this, Kill two birds with one stone", Steve composed himself, & said, "Yeah, We will", & gave his friend a dazzling smile, "Now, There is Steve, I know & love, Let's kick some ass", Steve increased the camaro's speed, Kono & Chin were right behind him. **"Hang on, Danno, I am coming, Babe, I am coming"** , He got into "Seal Mode", & was ready for the mission at hand.

 

Dr. Matthews felt bad for bring on the policy, & decided to go against it, He found Ronnie, & apologized, "Let's go save our favorite patient", The Elderly Nurse chuckled, & said, "I like the way you think, Doc", He went to talk to the boss, & they agreed with him, & off he went to find a room for Danny to be treated in, & one for Five-O to be in, so the treatment won't be disturbed, "Danny, You are gonna be fine, Baby, You just have to make it through", She sent Grace & Mary off to do something relaxing, & she made sure that her patient is further comfortable, then went to assist Dr. Matthews.

 

The Five-O arrived at the destination, & found it in shambles, "Damn it", Steve muttered, as he took in the condition of the place, Catherine said, as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Remember what I said", He nodded, & Chin agreed, saying, "It won't do Danny any good, if you get revved up", Steve calmed & composed himself, "I am cool, I am fine", Kono nodded, & said, "Good, Let's find that antidote, & get the hell out of here", They began to search, Something stuck out at Kono afterwhile, she picked it up with a smile, & she showed her friends, "Kono's the name, Finding's the game", Chin & Catherine let out a whoop, & praised her, Steve said emotionally, "I could kiss you", The Hawaiian Beauty said with equal emotion, "On both cheeks please", Which he did, & they hualed ass back to the hospital, so Danny can get his treatment.


	8. Part Seven: G:

The Five-O Team got to the Medical Center in plenty of time, They parked their vehicles, closed them up, & made a dash for inside, Steve called out to Dr. Matthews exclaiming, when he saw him, & skidded to a complete stop, "Doc, I have it !", & handed it over with a cautious & steadied hand, Making sure that it won't drop.

 

"Cutting it close huh, Commander ?", The Doctor asked with a smirk, as he took it, He said to all of them, "I got a room set up for you, I know you all want to be with Danny, but we can't compromise the enviroment", They all understood, & Steve said with a pleading tone, "Please, Just take good care of him", Dr. Matthews replied with a nod, "I will, He is in good hands with me", He nodded towards Ronnie, "Ronnie will show you the room, & where Grace & Mary is, I promise you will know soon", They nodded & followed the friendly nurse to the room, that is reserved for them.

 

Mary & Grace jumped up when they saw the members of their ohana, when they came in, The Blond McGarrett said with a watery smile, "I knew it, I knew that you would come through", Grace exclaimed with happiness, "Of course, He is Super Seal !", Everyone, including Steve laughed at that. Suddenly feeling hungry, They ate the wonderful food, that Kamekona & Flippa brought to them, so they don't have to worry about a thing, while exchanging pleasant memories & funny stories about their wonderful blond love one.

 

Meanwhile, the treatment is surprising going well, Dr. Matthews said encouragingly, "Just a few more spots, Danny, Then we will be all done", Danny slowly nodded his head, as he was being injected with the antidote. He suddenly felt renewed & refreshed, He has so much to live for, & does not want to miss out on anything important, concerning his ohana. "Would some please check on my family & Steve ?", Ronnie smiled, & said, "I will, Danny", Both Dr. Matthews & Danny smiled gratefully at her, & she left the room without hestitation.

 

"She deserves a raise", The Blond Detective said observing her work ethic, The Good Doctor agreed, & said, "I will make sure that she gets one, Count on it", They continued on with the treatment in silence, Ronnie entered the room in the meantime, & found the room in shambles, with paper plates, & empty plastic cups laying around, She did not have the heart to wake them up, so she took a couple of blankets, & covered them all up, leaving them to sleep in peace, for once, since this whole ordeal had started.

 

It was early morning, when the treatment was finished & complete, Danny rested for a couple of hours, Ronnie & Dr. Matthews gave him the "ok" to walk, & see his ohana, as long, as he doesn't push it, & rests in between, so they directed him to where his husband & family are, He opened the door, & found the scene so adorable, He cleared his throat, & said, "I leave you alone, what ?, Five minutes ?, You wrecked the place, Hasn't anyone taught you any manners ?", he said loud enough to be heard. Everyone woke up, & stared at Danny speechless, & then went to greet him properly.

 

Grace exclaimed with happy tears, "Danno, I am so happy that you are all right, I missed you so much !", the little girl gently hugged her father, The Loudmouth Detective was equally emotional & returns his daughter's hug with vigor, "I missed you too, Monkey, I am glad that I am ok too", she clung to his side, as he greeted each member of their ohana. "So glad to see you, Bruddah, It has not been the same without you", Chin said sniffling, as they "bro" hugged each other. The Hawaiian Lieutenant moved back, so his cousin could greet their friend, "Danny, I missed you so much....I.....I", she lets out her frustrations, & tears, He said soothingly, "Hey, I am here, I am never leaving any of you ever again", That made the former surfer & his sister-in-law feel better, He wiped their tears, & composed themselves as they watched Catherine have her turn with Danny.

 

"You & I are gonna have a junk food feast, & gossip about Steve, Cause I know every little quirk about him, & I can give you tips in bed, to make your night very hot", They both looked at the Seal, & he blushed a furious crimson, & said as he covered Grace's ears, "Not in front of the kid, huh ?", Everyone else laughed, Danny reached out for his husband, & they kissed passionately, while everyone else cheered, They both let their tears fall, & embraced each other, "Life is too short, I want us to renew our vows, & love, I want to do it ASAP", Steve smiled, & said, "Whatever you want, Danno, whatever you want", They relaxed, til Ronnie came to get them, & got Danny into his private room, & they stayed the whole day, without any interruptions calling them in.


	9. Part Eight: H: Last Part & Epilogue:

"God, That feels so good, Babe", Danny moaned out, as he was enjoying a foot massage that his husband was giving him in their hotel suite, He was definitely glad that he fought harder, cause this was his favorite moment, when it was just the two of them, & there is no interruptions or distractions, They can just focus on themselves for once.

 

Steve smiled, as he was getting rid of tension in his lover's feet, He figured it was the least he could for all the times, that Danny stood by him, & took care of him, when he was sick or injured. "I am glad, _**Baby**_ , God you _look so_ sexy like this", he whispered seductively,  & kissed & licked every toe & both feet. Making the blond very ticklish, & sensitive to the touch, He knew that he was in his Super Seal's hands, & that he would take great care of him.

 

The Renewal Ceremony went off without a hitch, Gracie was the prettiest flower girl that everyone had ever seen, Chin stood up for them, as best man, & witness, Catherine & Kono each walked down the asile, Flippa was giving the blessing on the couple, while Kamekona officiated the ceremony, like he did, when they got married. But, what made it special, Danny was well, & alive to enjoy the day, & relaxed with his ohana.

 

The Party was a huge success, Steve wanted it to be at his place, where he & his lover first told each other, how they felt about each other, & confessed them to the other. There was speeches being made, The Remarried Couple were so grateful for the love & support of their love ones, & knew that they can always count on them in the future. There was not a dry eye in the house, when Grace declared her love for her fathers, & they danced together, once again as a family.

 

Catherine pulled the couple to the side, & said, "Congratulations, Once again, I am gonna reinforce what I said, Come to me if you need anything, You guys are my brothers, & family, I just love you, Know that I will be there for you", Steve said, "Thanks, Cath", & hugged her tightly, Danny said with emotion, "You will always be special to us", he kissed & hugged her then.

 

The Navy Beauty said with a smile, "Thanks, You too, Now if you excuse me, I got a date with my niece for a night of fun", She went to help the little girl pack, Before they leave, Grace kissed her fathers, & gave them a fierce hug, "I love you, Danno, & Daddy", Steve & Danny smiled, & they said, "Love you more", Catherine kissed them on the cheek, "Enjoy yourselves, & don't worry about a thing, "We got everything under control", She & Grace left for her place.

 

When it was time for them to clean up, Mary-Ann stopped them, & said, "If you want your balls intact, You leave for your honeymoon, & get started on renewing your lives together", she gave them a look, to show that she means what she says. Chin nodded, & the handsome man said, "You know, We got this", The Hawaiian Beauty backed up her cousin, & said, "Go, shoo, Have fun, Bosses", & they went to do exactly that.

 

Steve flashed his mind back to the present, & saw that his husband was totally relaxed, & not moving an inch, & got him out of his clothes & his own in no time flat, & began to stroke him lightly, & asked him teasingly, "Are you ready for me, Baby ?", The Loudmouth Detective moaned out, & glared at his lover, "I've been ready for an hour", Steve took him without hesitation, & made sure that it was a great experience for himself, but especially for Danny. The Blond moaned out, as his handsome husband kept teasing his ass, dick, & testicles, til he orgasmed hard enough.

 

Once he composed himself enough, he saw that there was smug look on Steve's face, He said, "You won't be laughing for long, Super Seal", & took him with equal force, The Five-O Commander yelled out, & really orgasmed hard, He was panting & flushed, by the time he had orgasmed. They gave themselves a couple of minutes, & then had round two, They showered, dried off, & not bothering to put on pajamas. They cleaned up, & changed the sheets, & settled back into bed. "I love you so much", Danny said with his eyes full of love, Steve looked at him, & felt the same way. "To the end of the time", he stated. The Former New Jersey Native vowed in agreement, "To the end of time", & they snuggled closer to each other, & fell asleep holding each other, & dreaming of what their second chance could bring them, also the rest of their lives & future together.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*

 

 

 

 


End file.
